Bloodied Land of Aaa
by NevaehAngel
Summary: Suddenly, a lot of people in Aaa are being killed. Nobody knows who or what is killing them, but whatever it is it's not human! Will Fionna and her friends be able to stop whoever is behind the murders or will they become victims also? Rated T for violence, slight gore, and language. Rating will probably go up. Warning: May contain OOC...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a little after sunset. Just how he liked it. It was feeding time. He silently tiptoed and bit into his victim. When he was finished he made sure to dispose of the body.

After he had properly dumped his victim's body in the alley he turned around to see a blonde girl around his age. She smiled at him. "Want to play?" She asked as she stretched out her hand. He thought for a minute, but shrugged and took her hand. He noticed that her hand was caked with dried blood, but ignored it. "Come on! I know a fun playground where we can play." She dragged the boy to a playground. "Now sit." The girl said as she pointed to a swing. The boy did as she said and she pushed him. He began to laugh, and he suddenly remembered his fangs, which were covered with blood.

The girl stood infront of him looking at him curiously. "What?" He snapped making her flinch. "I bet you think I am a freak now, huh?" She slightly tilted her head. "What? Why aren't you running away?"

"You're not a freak. I think your teeth are cool!" She exclaimed. "Do you think I could, maybe, touch them?" She looked up expectantly. The boy slightly nodded and opened up his mouth so she could touch his fangs. Nobody had ever wanted to touch them. "They feel sharp." Suddenly she gasped and drew her hand back. I looked to see that she was clutching her finger. He looked to see blood. She had been poked by his fang. He suddenly began to change. His eyes went completely red and he licked his fangs.

He quickly tackled the girl. He dove for her neck, but she quickly dodged it. He kept going for her neck but everytime she dodged it. "Stay still!" She suddenly kicked him off her and he landed with a loud THUD. She was quickly by his side.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you! I am so so-"

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have went after you like that. I just saw blood and couldn't control myself." He frowned.

"Hey. Don't frown!" She looked up. "Oh no! It's really dark! My mom is going to be very worried. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She got up and began to ran but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Can't you atleast tell me your name?" The boy asked.

"Fionna, My name is Fionna." she smiled. "What about you?"

"Marshall Lee."

"Nice meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again." Marshall watched the blonde run off.

* * *

**Okay. I know that wasn't very long...but it was the Prologue. I will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Fionna was walking down the street when she heard a scream. She quickened her pace and ran to where the noise had come from. Fionna watched in horror as another dead body fell down and hit the ground. She walked to the body, knowing they couldn't be saved. "Dammit!" The blonde cursed under my breath. She got up, with the victim in her arms, and dashed to Gumball's. She shoved the door open and ran into his lab. "Gumball! The killer is at it again!" Fionna sat the victim onto the examination table.

"This is the third death this week!" He exclaimed. "What are we going to do?!" He examined the body, and turned back to her, "This is very suspicious! All the wounds are small dots. Like vampire bites, but there are no vampires here in Aaa." At hearing this, childhood memories floated through her head, one in particular.

_The dark haired boy laughed as I pushed him higher. Every since I met him at the park, we met up here. My smile dropped when his fangs showed. "I know what you are." I stated and he gave me a questioning look. "You're one of them. The suckers of blood, or in short-a vampire."_

_"You're a smart girl. And if you're as smart as I think you are, you'll keep quiet about my identity. After all, I can make your life your own personal hell." He smiled, his eyes turning a darker red. "Trust me Fi, I know everything about you." He turned and ran off leaving me to stand terrified. He never came back after that._

"Marshy." Fionna muttered.

"What?" She had forgotten she was still in Gumball's lab.

"Sorry. I was just thinking is all." Fionna brushed it off. "Well I got to go! Cake will get worried if I don't get back soon." She ran off, offering Gumball a wave.

**...**

Cake started pacing the tree house. Suddenly Fionna came rushing though the door. "Shit Fionna, where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, Cake. The killer is at it again. I had to take the body to Gumball." She said.

"Oh, Baby. I need you to be more careful! What if he targets you?!" It scared Cake to think of what could have happened.

"Alright. I'm sorry for worrying you, Cake." She pulled Fionna into a hug. "Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired and the stress from all the murders isn't helping." Cake nodded and she walked to her bed.

Fionna walked to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

_"Marshall!" Fionna screamed into the darkness. Only silence replied. "Marshall!" Suddenly a dark figure appeared. "Marshall?" It walked into the light from the streetlight._

_Fionna took a step back. It stepped closer and put it's mouth to her ear. "Oh Fionna. You honestly called me?" She nodded slowly, which made him smile. "Have you decided if you were ready or not yet?"_

_"What do you mean?" He slowly opened his mouth to show sharpened fangs. He came super close to her neck. "No! Stop! Marshall! I told you no! Marshall!" She screamed as an awful sensation began in her neck. He had bit Fionna._

"Fionna! Wake up!" She woke to a worried Cake shaking her.

"Gosh Cake. You scared me."

"That should be my line." She muttered. "I woke up to hear you screaming your head off. Just what in the hell was your nightmare about?!"

"Nothing." Fionna managed a smile. "Don't worry Cake. I'm fine. Anyway, I need to got to Gumball's." She got ready and left.

**...**

"So, What do you think it is?" Fionna asked Gumball, who was still examining the body she had picked up the other day.

"I honestly don't know, but this body is starting to decay." He held his nose. "It really stinks. How are you not effected?"

"I'm use to it." Fionna frowned. "But I wish I knew who was doing this."

"I know, but until we can figure out nobody is allowed outside alone."

"Isn't that a little unfair?"

"It's what's best for my people."

"I get that, but-" She didn't get to finish because a faint shrill interrupted. Fionna didn't wait around she was already tracking down where it came from. She quickly ran until she saw a woman's body on the ground. Fionna noticed that she, unlike the other poor victims, was breathing. Fionna was back at Gumball's in half the time. "She's breathing. He didn't kill her."

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Gumball muttered, "She looks like a visitor. Maybe a traveler?"

"Do you think that's why the murderer didn't kill her?" Gumball nodded. "I wonder why he is hurting the people of Aaa, but not visitors or travelers. It's strange."

"What's strange is that there is even a killer in Aaa." He paused, "Fionna, maybe you should go home and rest, you look tired."

"I'm fine." She thought for a moment, and suddenly blurted out her question, "Hey, do you think maybe a night patrol would help?"

"Night patrol?"

"Yeah, like a few people patrol the place at night." I explained.

"I know what a night patrol is. What I mean is, why do you want to start a night patrol?"

"I thought maybe it would help. Since the killer usually strikes at night, maybe night patrol could catch whoever it is."

"And who would this night patrol consist of?"

"I think I know somebody."

"Alright then give them a call. The first shift starts tonight." I left Gumball's.

**...**

Once Fionna got home she grabbed the phone. "What do you need that for, Sugar?"

"Oh. Thought I would call up an old friend." She nervously laughed.

"What for?"

Fionna suddenly found the floor interesting, and muttered, "You know. I may or may not have started a night patrol."

"What?! Why?!"

"Cake, how else will we catch the killer?"

"A watch out!" Cake shouted and Fionna laughed, "Well, it's safer than a night patrol!"

"Still, I think a night patrol would be better. Watch outs are the cops' thing."

"But, night patrolling is dangerous!"

"Cake, trust me."

"Fine!" Cake paused, "But if you go, I go!"

"Alright." Fionna quickly ran upstairs to the bedroom. She dialed the number and anxiously waited.

After a few rings, a husky voice answered, _"Hello?"_

"Hey. Sorry to call now, but I need a favor."

* * *

**Sorry, I don't know if you want to call this a cliffy, but I wanted to update soon. Thanks for waiting. Even though it's been forever since I updated, I still get views and chit. So Thanks! The next chapter will be up soon. I got some ideas for it. I have a volleyball scrimmage coming up, and practice is exhausting. That's mainly the reason for late update. I'll update soon though. Kay, bye.**

**~Nevaeh**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Recap: **

_After a few rings, a husky voice answered, "Hello?"_

_"Hey. Sorry to call now, but I need a favor."_

* * *

_"What do you want?!"_ The voice seethed,_ "I told you to never call me again."_

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend?" Fionna playfully scolded.

_"Fionna, I'm warning you."_ The voice threatened.

"FP, Are a bunch of empty threats going to help?"

_"Shut up."_

"Where's the old Flame Prince?" A tear silently slipped out and slid down her face. "I know you didn't mean to."

_"Fionna." _His voice got softer._ "I don't know why you still try. You'll only get burned again."_

"Look, I'm starting a night patrol. Come if you want. I don't care. We start patrolling tonight." She sighed,

_"I'll think about it."_ Fionna smiled and hung up. She walked downstairs and put the phone on the hook.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing." Fionna couldn't tell Cake, she would freak.

"Fionna." Cake's voice got stern. "Spill. Who did you invite?"

"Flame Prince." She murmured.

"Tell me I am hearing things, because you couldn't have just said Flame Prince!"

"I did." Fionna cringed.

"Fionna! He gave you that scar on your cheek! Don't you remember?!"

"Cake, he didn't mean to." Fionna pleaded.

"He still slapped you. It had to have burned. I mean, he is made from fire!"

"Whatever. I have a night patrol to prepare for." Fionna went to her room to get ready.

**...**

Fionna and Cake walked into the castle. They were going to a meeting about the night patrol. Gumball insisted that they get permission from the guards. They saw a table occupied by the two Banana Guards, "There you two are!" Gumball rushed into the room, "I thought you two would never get here. Now let's get this meeting started." Everyone took a seat at the table.

"It seems as though you want to start a night patrol, Is that right?" One of the guards began.

"Yes. I believe with Cake and I watching out, there won't be a problem." Fionna stated.

"Really?" The guards glanced at each other. "I don't think it's your job. We are the guards."

"It's our job to protect the citizens of Aaa, and if it means doing night patrols then we'll do it!" Fionna jumped up, slamming her hands on the table, and shouted.

"Fionna, please calm down." Gumball grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into her seat.

"Well we're the guards, so it's our job to protect everyone too. We don't think we need your help."

"Yeah? Well you obviously haven't been doing ya'll's job good enough!" Fionna shouted.

"You tell 'em, Sugar!" Cake encouraged.

"Cake! Don't encourage her!" Gumball hissed.

"Listen. I honestly don't think you two ladies are cut out for this kind of stuff." The two Banana Guards got up. "If you two get in our way, we will arrest you." They then left, leaving a flaming Fionna and a nervous Gumball.

"Let's go, Cake. We have things to do." Fionna walked to the door, Cake followed nervously.

**...**

"Fionna!" Cake whispered. "Why in the hell are we doing this?!" Fionna had somehow convinced Cake to come with her. They were meeting Flame Prince to start the night patrol. "You do know we could be arrested!"

"I know. If we listen to those two idiots, more citizens will die." Fionna said, "Let's just meet with Flame Prince and get started." They had gone to one of the alleys to meet with Flame Prince.

"But Fi-"

"Hey Fionna, long time no see." Cake stopped when she heard a familiar husky voice. They turned to see none other than Flame Prince.

"U-Um, Hi." Fionna shifted awkwardly, suddenly finding the littered alley ground very interesting.

"Should we get started or stand around?" Cake interrupted. Fionna nodded, grateful for the distraction.

"Alright. We now that the killer usually strikes at night. " Flame Prince nodded, telling Fionna to continue, "So, we are patrolling the land."

"Let's get started, then!" Flame Prince said, and they headed out.

**...**

After a couple hours of patrolling, the trio decided to take a break. "Are you even sure the killer will strike tonight?"

"FP, Whoever it is strikes about every night." Fionna answered.

"What if this isn't one of his or her nights?"

"We don't know that yet," Fionna grimaced. "I do know that when we find whoever it is, they'll be in for an ass beating."

"Alright, well let's keep looking, hopefully we will find the killer."

"Whatever. Let's go." Fionna grabbed Flame Prince's hand, making them both blush, and tugged him onward.

"Fionna, we got trouble. My tail is totally frizzin' out." It wasn't long after Cake's announcement, they heard a wierd evil laugh. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Let's go check it out." Fionna pulled out her sword, "I bet it's the killer."

**...**

"Let's see. I hear Cinnamon Bun is an easy target." A dark figure evilly laughed in the darkness of the alley. He silently crept out of the alley.

* * *

**Sorry it's another _late_ _and a short_ update, but it's August and I just started back school! Also here's my reasons for not updating:**

**-The days are long-I mainly work at night..**

**-I have volleyball practice every single day and two games a week (I may have to play varsity and junior varsity), so I'm very exhausted..**

**-I'm in therapy at least once or twice a month.**

**-Also next Tuesday I am getting my hair dyed, so that may or may not effect my mood...**

**Also, Thanks for the few people who reviewed! I appreciate it. The whole time I sat on my lazy butt I was like 'You have to update for the reviewers. You guys inspire me to update! Thanks!**

**Again, sorry...I have lots of stuff to do, but I will update-I won't give up, I still have inspiration...**

**-Nevaeh**

**P.S I may make a few _requested_ Adventure Time one-shots to make up for _late _updates...Any requests?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Let's see. I hear Cinnamon Bun is an easy target." A dark figure evilly laughed in the darkness of the alley. He silently crept out of the alley.

* * *

Fionna turned and motioned for the others to catch up with her. Flame Prince and Cake quickly rushed over. "I don't see anyone, Fionna. Are you sure there really was someone out here?" Cake asked.

"Cake we all heard it. Hell, you were the one who sensed whoever it is or was." Fionna said. "Whoever it was couldn't have just vanished into thin air! They have to still be here." Fionna wasn't about to give up. Everyone was being killed off.

"Maybe the killer could sense us and split." Flame Prince commented with a shrug.

"See Fionna? Maybe we missed whoever it was." Fionna frowned.

"Are you guys sure? Maybe the killer sensed us and is hiding." Fionna reasoned.

"I doubt it, but we can look around for a bit." Cake gave a small smile.

"Alright then! How about we split up?"

" Fionna! That's a terrible idea! What if it got one of us? It's better to stay in one big group!" Cake yelled.

"Cake! Not so loud!" Flame Prince hissed.

"Sorry." Cake apologized.

"Well, let's get going." Fionna cheered loudly, getting a shush from both Cake and Flame Prince.

"Alright lead the way, Fionna." Cake smiled.

**...**

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Fionna the Human." A figure silently grinned, while floating in the night sky. He then flew over to a certain house.

Once he got to the house, he quietly opened the door. Usually he kills people in alleys, but tonight he thought it would be better to do it in the victim's house.

The figure then silently crept over to where his victim was sleeping. "Cinnamon Bun~" He whispered in her ear.

"What?" Cinnamon Bun mumbled._ Does she always mumbled?_

"I'm here to kill you."

"What?"

"I said I am here to kill you." The figure was beginning to get irritated.

"Why? I didn't do nothing." The figure rolled his eyes. _This one's pretty dumb._

"Look. I don't care if you did something or not. You're going to die, so deal with it."

"No!" _Is this idiot really defying me?_ "Who's going to feed my cat if I die?"_ Oh Shit! She has a dog?!_ "Can you hold on. I need to call Prince Gumball. Maybe he can feed my cat after I die."

"Seriously?" The figure was dumbfounded. Before he knew it, his victim had picked up the phone and was talking to someone.

"Yes. I need you to feed my cat for me." There was a pause. "Oh because I am about to die." Another pause. "Well. This figure in my house told me he was going to kill me, so I'll need you to feed my cat after he kills me." Last pause. "Alright. Bye." She hung up.

"What did he say?"

"He said to sit tight. The guards are on the way."

**...**

They hadn't been searching very long until they heard saw the guards. "Guys! Look!" Cake pointed towards the two guards rushing in the direction of Cinnamon Bun's house. "It look like they're going to Cinnamon Bun's!"

"Well. What are we standing around for? Let's go!" Flame Prince said.

"Right!" Fionna quietly shouted and the trio sneaked behind the guards with ease.

"Damn." Flame Prince snickered when they got past the guards. "That was easy."

"Yeah. Now let's go see what's going on." Cake said and they began looking around.

After checking outside they decided to go inside. What they found made them sick. They watched in horror as a figure began plunging its fangs into Cinnamon Bun's body. What appeared to have the figure of a man didn't notice them until Cake yelped.

He froze, but before anyone could blink he was gone. It took the gang a little while to notice.

"Shit!" Flame Prince muttered.

"What the hell just happened?" Fionna asked, dumbfounded.

"Damn it!" Cake yelled.

"Who's there?!" The gang groaned as the guards strolled into the house. They then saw the trio. "You two again?!" They asked as the looked towards Fionna and Cake. "What did we tell you?"

"Seriously?!" Cake began, "You fucking expected us to just listen to what ya'll say? Well we won't."

"We gave you two an order and look. The killer got away!"

"Yeah? Well, while you two were outside Cinnamon Bun was in here getting slaughtered. What the hell do you have to say about that?!" Fionna raged.

"If we would have just barged in it could have been fetal."

"Fetal my ass." Cake snarled.

"See? You all just costed us this case. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Bullshit." Fionna spat.

"Excuse me?"

"Bullshit."

"Are you getting an attitude with us?"

"No. Your just saying a bunch of bullshit."

"We're serious. You let him get away."

"We let him get away? Does anybody else smell bullshit?" Fionna shouted. "While you idiots were outside the victim was on the verge of death!"

"Still. We at least could have caught the criminal!"

"See? This is why I hate ya'll's guts!" Cake yelled, "You guards don't care about any of the citizens!"

"This isn't about them. Our job is to catch the bad guy. Not rescue lives."

"That's it. We're leaving." Flame Prince yelled, pulling Fionna and Cake along with him.

"Ow" The girls yelped, making Flame Prince apologize.

**...**

After dropping Flame Prince off, Fionna and Cake walked to their tree house. When they got there Fionna's mouth dropped open.

"Long time no see, Fionna."

* * *

**Oooohhh! I wonder who it is! Lol just kidding. I know who it is. Well, you guys should guess anyway. It would make it fun.**

**Hey all my lovely readers! Check out my poll on my profile to vote on who Fionna should end up with. There may be some choices added on later though. Anyway, I quit volleyball, but cheer tryouts start today (September 17, 2013) until Thursday (September 19, 2013) Hopefully I make it again. I love cheering. Wish me luck! So, this is another late update but I think I have worked out a schedule. I will probably update at least once or twice a month. Does that sound okay? Sorry for the cliffy also. I will update soon. Ciao!**

**Okay so I just updated, I decided to stay the night with a friend. Also, cheer tryouts ended I made it! When I get my laptop fixed, I still won't be able to update often. I am sorry. Shit happened and now I have a lot of problems. Thanks for everything, until the next update- ciao!**

_**~Nevaeh**_


End file.
